1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence element and a display device using the same, and more particularly to an organic electroluminescence element having an excellent heat resistance property, and a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescence element (so-called organic EL element) utilizing electroluminescence of an organic material is provided with an organic light emitting functional layer including a light emitting layer between an anode and a cathode, and is attracting attention as a light emitting element which can make high-luminance luminescence by low-voltage D.C. driving. In such an organic electroluminescence element, a multilayer structure in which materials divide various parts with a structure of an organic light emitting functional layer, respectively, is adopted, thereby dramatically enhancing the characteristics.
In addition, for the purpose of realizing an organic electroluminescence element having a long life, a high luminance, and a high efficiency, in particular, a structure in which a monoamine compound is contained in a hole transport layer is proposed. In this case, in the structure using several compounds, the long life promotion, the high luminance promotion and the high efficiency promotion at a room temperature are confirmed. This technique, for example, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-352088.